Age is But a Number
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: It shouldn't have been him. He was too young. But there he was, the boy whose heart had been severed. Set before BBS. ON HIATUS.
1. 5

**(A/N: Okay, I only realized a couple of days ago (way after I had started this) that someone else wrote a story with this same exact title. HOWEVER, it has nothing to do with what that story did. This is completely different, just the same title. If I think of something better, I might change it. Until then, Shadow is out! Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Age is But a Number**

Chapter One: 5

_**He was only 5.**_

"Master! Master Xehanort! We're going to miss the meteor shower! C'mon!" The boy burst into his Master's room, bare feet pounding on the floor. He had blonde, spiky, gravity-defying hair that swept to the right, and sapphire blue eyes. He wore his pajamas, which consisted of a blue t-shirt with a chibi puppy on it and black sweatpants. On his left hand he wore his trademark black-and-white checkered wristband.

His Master's room was painted beige. There was one bed next to a closed window, a nightstand, and a desk with several strange papers on it. His floor was covered with dirty clothes, which the blonde didn't give a second thought to. He cared more about the man asleep under the covers on the bed.

"Masteeeeerrr! You promised! Wake up!" He reached the bed by now and shook him, hoping to awake the man.

The lump of covers groaned. "Go back to sleep, Ventus," said an old, scratchy voice from within the blankets.

Ventus shook his head, even if Xehanort couldn't see him. "You said we would watch the meteor shower!" he whined. "It's gonna start any minute!"

The blanket lump sighed. The covers were pulled back and he came face to face with his Master. Xehanort was dark, with a deep tan, making him seem almost brown. He had elfish ears, a bald head, and amber eyes. The man looked at Ventus, and the boy grinned back. The boy was young, only five, yet he had potential.

"So, Master Xehanort?" he asked, smile widening even more, "We are gonna see the meteors, aren't we?"

His Master yawned and stretched. "Alright, Ven. I'll get up. Meet me outside."

"Yay!" cheered Ven, running away.

* * *

Two figures sat on top of a roof, staring at the sky. Above them, meteors flew across the star-dotted horizon. Xehanort smiled at his apprentice, who seemed awed by just the sky, if by nothing else.

"It's so beautiful," he said, looking up at his Master.

The man cleared his throat. "Well … um, yes … ehm … I, uh, suppose it is."

Ven closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the night air. Then he began to sing as wonderful feelings enveloped him.

"When you wish upon a star,

Makes no difference who you are,

Anything your heart desires,

Will come to you.

If your heart is in your dreams,

No request is too extreme.

When you wish upon a star,

As dreamers do.

Fate is kind;

She brings to those who love,

The sweet fulfillment of,

Their secret longings.

Oh, like a bolt out,

Of the blue,

That steps in and,

Sees you through.

When you wish upon a star,

Your dream comes true.

If your heart is in your dreams,

No request is too extreme.

When you wish upon a star,

As dreamers do.

Woah, when you wish upon a star,

Your dream comes true.

Oooh..."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow and smirked at the boy. "You really like that song, don't you?"

Ventus grinned at him, cheeks slightly red. "Heh, yeah..."

It was quiet for a bit, until Ven spoke up again. "Tell me the story again, Master," the boy pleaded. "About the Keyblade Hero."

The Master sighed. "Fine."

_"Prophecy says that one day, the worlds will again fall into Darkness, attacked by an unimaginable force, one that has never been heard of before. Attack after attack will come, by unnatural beasts, risen from the Darkness, Nothing, and... even Light._

_But … there is a legend of a boy who will also rise, one who will fight for the Light. He will save the worlds, not once, but many times. He will be their Light. Unfortunately, there will be prices to pay. He will have to become Darkness itself to truly save all. But his heart will be stronger than any others. Some say his heart will join with others, to become an unstoppable force of Light. He will defeat the Darkness, and save the World."_

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, let me get this out: THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! I will upload more! Sometime...**

**Tell me watcha think so far! R+R!)**


	2. 12

**(A/N: Told ya I'd be back. Or did I? I dunno...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But that don't matter cause I caught a Shmoo! So there! Ha! XD Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Age is But a Number**

Chapter 2: 12

_**He was only 12.**_

"Come on, Ventus! You can do it! Just destroy these NeoShadows! It's easy!"

"I don't think I can, Master!" The boy shook a bit in fear.

Xehanort sighed. "I knew it," he muttered. "He's too..." He trailed off to summon the NeoShadows and to make them surround his apprentice. Ventus stood in the middle of the NeoShadow circle. His right hand held his Keyblade backwards, like usual, but panic was written in his face. The Master signaled for the NeoShadows to attack. They pounced, and as they did, Ven screamed in fear, falling to the ground.

"...Weak," Xehanort finished. The NeoShadows disappeared when he sent them away. He examined the boy to find him unconscious. Now was the time.

He summoned his own Keyblade and stabbed his apprentice in the chest, where his heart was. There was a flash of light.

"Amazing," the man whispered. "I've never seen so much light in a person's heart. I picked a good apprentice. Too bad he will probably die in this process... Oh well."

He used his Keyblade to unlock Ven's heart, then released the Darkness. It was just a sliver of his heart, but it was enough.

As soon as it was free, the Dark part of Ventus' heart made a form, creating a being of its own. Xehanort saw it change and become a twelve-year old boy with black, spiky, gravity-defying hair and amber eyes like his own, indicating the Darkness inside. He wore a black and red outfit and matching shoes. In his hand he held a mask that could not be seen through. The boy grinned evilly at Xehanort.

"You've freed me," he said. "Why?"

"I want you as my apprentice."

"Hmph. I doubt that's the truth, or at least the whole of it." He raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want?"

"Kingdom Hearts. And to obtain that, I need you."

"I'm listening."

"You see, when a heart of pure Darkness and a heart of pure Light clash in a Keyblade struggle, they create what is known as the X-blade, which is able to bring us Kingdom Hearts."

"So I'm your heart of pure Darkness, or at least a sliver of it. What about Light? Him?" He kicked Ventus' lifeless body. "He is too weak. Dead soon enough. You'll need someone else."

"I am aware of this. In the meantime, I will train you as my apprentice. When you are strong enough, you will clash with the heart of pure Light."

The boy laughed. "And where, exactly, does this heart of pure Light come from?"

"I will not be with you every moment of the day. I will do this exact same process, only differently, to another Keyblade Wielder. He will be the heart of pure Light you so wish to destroy."

"Hmm... What then, shall you call me?"

"Vanitas."

The boy thought about it for a moment. "Good enough. What do we do with the litter?"

"I will take care of Ventus. Wait here."

"Whatever."

Xehanort covered Ven up with a white sheet, then lifted him up. There was only one place he could think of to take him. Destiny Islands, his old home.

* * *

Destiny Islands was as dull as always. No action ever happened here, which is exactly why he had left. He set Ven on the Paopu Tree and stood, staring at the water. _A fitting place for his ending,_ he thought. _The boy always did like the beach..._ Memories shot through his head of the past 12 years with him. But... he couldn't possibly miss the boy, could he? He had just destroyed him, unlocked his death and demise. He shouldn't feel guilty! He shouldn't feel regret, or sorrow, or self-hatred! Then why did he?

_What if I had stayed?_ he wondered. _The boy would never have his end, at least not this way... but then again, Vanitas wouldn't have been freed. Wasn't that kindness showed? And what about Kingdom Hearts? These trivial prices are nothing compared to the value of that, right?_

"Self-doubts," he muttered. "But why do I doubt myself? Why do I … no. He did not sneak his way into my heart. Ventus is gone. Forever. Never coming back. Just leave him here and go." But he couldn't. Not yet. He felt that he must stay. For reasons he did not know, he felt compelled to remain on the islands for a bit longer. Whether it was because of his past with the place or because of Ventus, he was unsure.

* * *

The boy had survived. There was his arm, raised in the air, Keyblade in hand, imprinted in his memory. Ventus had yet to wake, however. Xehanort guessed that when he did, he would be completely clueless and remember hardly anything. The past, for him, would not exist. Life started now.

As of now? He drove on his Keyblade Glider, heading to Eraqus'. He hadn't seen the man in years, ever since they had split after the Mark of Mastery Exam. But he would be able to train Ventus in the path of Light better than Xehanort himself could. Last he had heard, he had two other apprentices, around Ven's age or so. They should help him in his path through Light. Then one day, Vanitas would be ready...

Now, if only he could solve his aging problem, the worlds would be his.

* * *

**(A/N: I did not bother to look up the scene. So sorry if it contradicts, but I don't know it by heart, and I just wanted to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Also, I have NO IDEA how to describe Vanitas' outfit. It's awesome, just hard to put into words... So use your imagination.**

**XIIXV: Yesh he is! ^^ Glad you thought so! Yeah, I'm trying to get a nicer version of Xehanort (and it's KILLING me). Nah, don't think anyone could hate on little Ven!**

**Ven: R+R!)**


End file.
